A Taylor Lautner love story
by writinggurl101
Summary: Well I'm not gonna spoil it so just read it and also, the first part is just all about the friendship building. ;      Thanks! R
1. Chapter 1

A Taylor Lautner love/

Success story

Info: Your name is Sarah Moss and you are 16 (going on 17) years old. You released a best seller book called "Elements" and it has sold throughout Canada and America and soon Europe. Your best friends are: Lara, Cassidy, Tierra, Nicole, Alysha, Amy and Alyson. You live in a small town in Canada on Vancouver Island called Metchosin. You have tons of Animals at home and you love your birthday and Christmas. Your birthday is July 7th. Since it's the seventh day of the seventh month you've decided you're lucky number is 7. You ride horses and you love reading and writing. You're pretty much a really happy bubbly all around person. You laugh at your own jokes and are ridiculously clumsy. Your favourite colours are blue and pink. You are somewhat girly but not really. You have 4 siblings, three older one younger. Two older sisters, an older brother and a younger brother. You sing and play guitar and piano really well. You have red brownish curly/wavy hair, blue-green eyes and pale skin. You have are fairly tall at 5'9. You are really good cooking and love romance, horror and comedy movies. You also did a lot of figure skating but stopped when your book published. You are selfless and love your family very much. **A.N sorry it was son long ;)**

Prologue

They strapped the box for the microphone onto the waist of my pants at the back. Thank god it was a woman doing it, I don't want some creeper touching me there. She showed me the actual microphone and she clipped it onto my shirt. I took a few deep breaths and she looked at me. "You'll be alright. I've seen people much more nervous than you. And just think this: You're gonna have fun, you're gonna laugh and Ellen is extremely funny." I smiled. Yes, I was going on Ellen. Yes, Ellen. I was extremely nervous. I mean after all the interviews I'd done none of them were quite as big as Ellen. I was excited mostly. I looked down at my outfit.

My hair was done, even in the reddish colour it was it looked good. I never minded having red hair, it's inevitable. I calmed myself again. Then I was directed over to the doors going out to the stage area. "Alright when the doors open you walk right on through. You can hug Ellen or shake her hand or whatever seeing as you met her this morning. The mic is right there and if you don't want to talk about something say that you're not allowed. Just like rehearsal. You'll be fine. You're family's there. You'll be fine." The woman who had clipped me up said to me. I nodded and bit my lip. It may be the same but there weren't 100+ people in the audience that I was going to be singing in front of on national television. I thought bitterly. "Here goes nothing." I said to myself. Than I heard Ellen say almost distantly, "From small town girl to big time singer, and author, please welcome our next guest, Sarah Moss!" I prayed before walking out and the waves of clapping smacked into me. Was this really happening? I didn't think about it as I walked looking out into the audience. I pinched my finger. Yep, all real.

Chapter 1: The beginning

I sat in the publishing office nervously pulling at my clothes. What did they think? Did they like my 6 years of hard work? Am I even going to make it into the world of writing at just 16? (May as well be 17). These questions and others buzzed around in my hand as that feeling in my gut ceased to let myself relax. I was in the office of the publishing company called Scholastic Canada. Where I'm from. In the small town of Metchosin on Vancouver Island inside Victoria. I was in Vancouver with my parents sitting at my side as the lady behind the desk talked into a small phone. Her name tag read Lila. This was the moment I'd been waiting for for 6 years of my life. See, I started writing my book "Elements" when I was ten years old. Since then the titles and storyline has changed so many times to be my definition of perfect. My family wasn't exactly supportive of my dream of being a writer at the age of 10. They scoffed at me. Told me no one would like it, it would suck, and I would give up. Well I did none of those things. I kept at it for 6 years. After three years my family clued in that I was a teensy bit serious. I had over 100 thousand words and over 350 pages. It was about a teenage girl who was a witch and she was 17 years old. She had best friends and went to a high school and did all the normal teenage stuff. Except for being a witch and finding out that she and her family are in danger of being killed because of their aunt who wants to get revenge on her mother for taking the throne before her. I'm not going to give away everything though. Point is, I worked really hard to get here. And if it came crashing down I would be devastated. "Okay. I'll tell her. Goodbye." the sentences broke me from my thoughts. Tell me what? Yes, no, maybe so? Aha sorry. I laugh at tense situations. Something terrible about me. I'm just waiting for the day I go to a funeral and laugh. Lila looked at me her brown eyes locking with mine. "Alright, so my news is somewhat good. We would like to publish your book, but we would need to get you an illustrator and an editor." I laughed and smiled. I jumped up and hugged my mom. "Yes!" I said and ran a hand through my hair. This was going to be something.

Later that week they had found me an illustrator and an editor. They were amazing. They were like mind readers. Soon the cover and back were done and I met twice a week with my editor for preparations for publishing. And soon enough the day, July 7th.(My birthday) Came about and my book was released all over Canada. It was like a birthday present to me, very much like it. I was now 17 and got my full license and enjoyed the freedom. The first time I saw my book in a store was when I went grocery shopping with my mom and we saw a huge poster reading: 17 year old writes book! In stock now! And a picture of the cover was on the poster. "Can I go see!" I had asked eagerly and she had nodded. So she went shopping and I went adventuring. To my surprise, the bookstore had been packed with people. I squirmed my way in and got to a bookcase. Make that bookcases. Three bookcases devoted to my book. I picked up a copy in front and looked at it in fascination. I loved the new smell of books so, flipping the pages I took a deep breath in. Mm. The woman next to me was reading my biography. My picture was there with me smiling as I held my little brother and pet my horse Misty. I laughed at the scene. "Amazing isn't it?" she asked and I nodded as I took in what had just happened. "Yeah, I can hardly believe it." She looked up from the book. Looked at me, then the book, me, book. Her eyes bugged. "Wow! You're Sarah!" I laughed and nodded. "Wow my god, what amazing achievement! You know ever since this book came out my daughter had been pestering me to get it after she heard about it from a friend." my eyebrows shot up. "Really!" I asked and she laughed and nodded. "Yes, I'm getting this for her as a surprise. Say, would you sign it for me?" My mouth fell open. I felt like a celebrity. "Sure of course!" She pulled out a pen and handed it to me, the book cover open. "Her name's Caitlin." I wrote in my best handwriting: Thank you so much Caitlin! I still can't believe this! If you ever want to do something in life and people say you can't do I, never give up, because if I had then I wouldn't be here!

Xoxo-Sarah Moss.

I handed it to her and she took it and thanked me. I said no problem and she made her way to the check out. After that the phones were ringing like crazy. I ended up going on Victoria's news channel and getting interviewed. I was nervous being on TV but eventually it just felt like telling someone how I was feeling about everything. I was being asked to do all sorts of things, signings, interviews on TV, for the newspaper. I felt bad because I had to cancel plans with my friends because of a signing I was offered. They said it was alright and after that they seemed to develop more of an understanding for me. So when I canceled they would say things like, "It's alright Sarah, go ahead I'm free on Thursday too." "No, go or I will make you go." I really loved them for it. I'd known all of them since elementary school. My publicist called me and told me I needed to meet her and Scholastic too discuss getting it released in the U.S too. I was ecstatic.

Today was the day I was meeting them. I sat in the same office and fiddled with my necklace. Then my publicist Cheryl came in with a smile. "Hello there my little phenomenon." I laughed and hugged her. "How are you?" I asked her sitting down and she took the seat beside me. "I'm great, very excited. How are you holding up?" She asked eying me with her green eyes. I bit my lip which was something I tended to do when I was a bit unsure. "I'm okay so far, nervous and like you said excited." She nodded and then the door behind us opened and Lila walked through with her brown hair in a ponytail and her glasses on. "Well, how are you Sarah?" She asked sitting down at the desk. I smiled. "Pretty good, eager." I told her and she laughed. "Alright then, I'll get right to it then." I edged on my seat. "We would be honored to release it throughout America." I jumped up with glee. "Yes!" I said laughing and Cheryl hugged me. "We did pretty well!" She laughed. I nodded. I can't believe this is happening. Canada and America? "Sit down, or just stay standing. You're probably gonna jump up at this too." I looked at her eyes wide. There was more? "I thought you'd like to know how many copies you've sold." I gave her my full attention. "Well you have sold...19 million seven hundred copies." I gasped. I shrieked. "No way!" I jumped up and down. After talking some more I drove to the ferry on cloud 9. I was singing in the car, something I did way too much. I pulled up to the window of the ticket booth. "Hello, how many people are going on today, and where are you headed?" I turned down the radio. "Just me and Victoria." The woman looked in through the open window. "Alright. Do you have any liquor or food with you?" I shook my head. "No." She handed me my ticket and paused. "Are you Sarah Moss?" She asked me and I laughed. "Yes I am." She smiled. "What you're doing sure is something." I smiled back. "Thank you, I really just started it for fun." She laughed and told me, "Lane 7." I drove out and looked for my lucky number's lane. I played on my Iphone for a while waiting for the boat. I was playing doodle jump. I hated how addicting it was. Tilt left, tilt right, you fall! It wasn't until someone honked at me that I realized I was holding them up. "Crap." I muttered and pulled forward putting my phone down. I rolled onto the ferry and got out. I brought my purse with me up the stairs and to the lounge area and cafeteria. I bought a sandwich and an iced tea. I ate and read. I was reading New Moon by my idol Stephanie Meyer. Seriously, her books are amazing. If they were food I could live off them. I loved the movie too, and now that Eclipse was coming out I couldn't wait. I was re-reading the series. I've read it seven times already. And I personally am on team Jacob. I mean besides Taylor Lautner being a complete babe, I felt bad for him. He's just so persistent and he never gets Bella in the end, but he does get something. I'm not gonna spoil it. I was suddenly craving gum. I think it was because the suspense was making my mouth dry up. So I got up and went to the gift shop. I looked for my favourite, Stride. I liked Five too, but I loved the minty kind of Stride. I grabbed my favourite kind and put it on the counter. The cashier looked at me. "You're Sarah Moss!" I laughed and nodded. "Yeah." He shook his head. "Incredible, at such a young age too." I smiled, "Thanks." He scanned it. "3.21." I gave his a 5 dollar bill and he gave me the change. "Thanks." I said and turned to leave when someone tapped me on the shoulder. There stood a girl about 12 years old with blue eyes and blonde hair. "Hi, um I heard the guy say your Sarah Moss. Er, would you mind singing my book? I've been reading it ever since I got it last week and I love it." I smiled. Aw, cutie. "Sure honey, what's your name? I asked getting out my pen. I learned to carry one after being swarmed with people at a bookstore. "Layla." She told me

I wrote: Thanks so much for reading! i love how you love it! Thanks Layla!

Xoxo- Sarah Moss

I closed the cover and handed it back to her. "There you go." she smiled at my entry. "Thank you!" she said and went to her mom and I turned and left. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth and was about to sit down when the speaker rang out telling us to go back to our cars. I trudged down the stairs- I hated it when I was about to get comfy when I had to go somewhere-and to my car. I had a little Toyota Urban Cruiser. I got in and when they let the ramp down started the engine. It was hard not to speed home, I wanted to tell my family. When I got to the house, I found my little brother Alex covered in peanut butter and jam holding a knife. I had no clue where the bread was supposed to be. Alex was four. I walked over. "Hey bud, what are you doing?" I asked and his big brown eyes locked with mine. "I was trying to make a peanut butter and jam." He told me looking at his hands. I turned to look at my older brother Colin at the computer. "Colin! Colin!" I said and walked over to take the headphones off his ears. "Hey!" He said angry. "Why weren't you watching Alex!" I asked going and picking him up. "I thought Heather was here..." He said returning to his game and referring to my older sister. "She hasn't been here for three days! She's been house sitting for Jeremy and Sharon! You might know that if you tuned into the _real world_ for a little while" Jeremy and Sharon were my aunt and uncle. "Oh.." Was all he said. I sighed and took Alex to have a bath. After he was clean I dressed him and went to gather our cattle. I have cattle at my house. And sheep and chickens and horses and don't forget the pigs. We have a bit of a mini farm. I got into my boots and went to get our cutting horse Copper. I saddled him up and rode him down to the field. We rounded up the small herd and I went to give him a good grooming. After finishing him, I went and groomed my horse Misty. I fed them both and checked on the sheep still grazing in the small pasture. Next I checked on the pigs and fed them and gave them a pat. I went to the coop to collect eggs and I kicked away the chickens. One in particular was one of our roosters Gary. "Gary! Go on!" I said as he pecked at my boots. I got all the eggs and walked out with him squawking behind me. Pesky chicken. I walked into the house exhausted. I kicked off my boots and then the phone rang. "Colin get it!" I yelled up the stairs. "No you!" He yelled back. "I'll get it!" I heard an excited Alex. I raced up the stairs. I heard him "No, she's not here. Um..." I took the phone from him. Turned out to be a telemarketer. I sometimes just hang up on them, it's pretty funny. I unplugged the internet cord and rolled it up. "Colin, watch Alex. And actually _watch_ him this time." Aha, no World of Warcraft for you. I hid the cord somewhere Colin wouldn't be brave enough to even think about. My bra drawer. I had a shower quickly before going and making dinner. I chose some chicken stir fry and Alex was out of my way House channel. It was 6:30 by the time my parents got home and I got to tell them the news. They were super excited and happy for me. We ate while watching the hockey game. The Canucks were against the Edmonton Oilers. I cheered so loud when we scored. We won 3-1. I love hockey, it's my favourite sport. Well and maybe football too. It's hard to choose. My country's sport is hockey which I love but then again I grew up playing football. Hm.. I walked to my room so unaware of what was going to happen next.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good news

I woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. I wasn't much of a morning person, I wasn't cranky, just really hard to talk to or get attention. I ate some toast with jam and some tea. I love tea, I'm pretty sure I have some sort of addiction. Or maybe it's just my British genes coming through. Either way I love it. And accents. Oh my god! I love accents so much! Especially British accents. I made some toast and jam for Alex and he ate them in front of the TV. I went off and showered. My hair looked light brown when it was wet even though it was pretty red. I didn't mind being a red head. There aren't many of us so I think I should be proud. I never got called names like 'carrot top' or anything although my friends call me a ginger but I don't mind it. I read more of New Moon while on my laptop and I stopped when it was nine. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and got to work outside. I basically did all the stuff I did yesterday. But it was reversed. I let out the cows, let out the chickens and let out the horses, the pigs were fed and watered, and as for the sheep, they stayed where they were after I watered them. The weeks passed quickly. They were hot and I spent a lot of my time by the pool or with friends. Summer was one of my favourite times of the year and I choose to embrace it quite a lot. It was an August morning when Cheryl called me. I picked up, "Hello?" I said putting on Tree house for Alex to watch. "Hi Sarah It's Cheryl. Lila gave me the numbers for your sales in America and boy are they off the charts!" She said excited and laughing. "What is it!" I asked putting down the remote and paying all my attention to despite it being the morning. "Alright, well you have sold..." "Yes.." I urged. "21 million 200 copies!" I screamed. Alex who was playing trains, looked a bit frightened but Colin paid no attention whatsoever. He was absorbed in his COD. "Calm down! There's more news!" I stopped. What? More? What could be better than selling 21 million copies of a book? "So, I got a call this morning from a man named David Slade." I felt like I knew the name. "Alright, and?" I asked sitting down. I had to take a breather. "Well, you may not know this but he is a director." My mouth fell open. "A-A _movie _director?" She giggled. Which was something I'd never heard her do before, so it kinda scared me. "Yes! And he says he's read the book and, I quote, 'I can see it now, the drama the family feud, the love. All of it.'" My eyebrows shot up. "No way!" I said and she laughed and continued. "He wants to meet with you, but he says it will be hard because he's working on a movie right now. But he gave me his E-mail and phone number for you to contact him." She gave me it and I wrote them down and put them on my dresser so I wouldn't lose it. "Thank you so much Cheryl!" I said when I finished gushing to her. "I'd say no problem but Sarah, it's all you." I laughed. "Right okay. You believe that. But god this seems so surreal." she laughed. "It's amazing is what it is." I said goodbye and immediately called my friends in a conference. When I told them that it might become a movie they all cheered. "No way! That's amazing Sarah, I'm so happy for you!" Lara said and Cassidy joined in. "I've never been one for books but I'll watch the movie." I laughed. "Thanks Cass." We talked and made plans to celebrate at the Cafe with ice cream on Saturday. I looked up the name David Slade and I clicked on one that said David Slade director. I read the article in my room and then burst out, "Of course! Holy crap!" I said. He was directing the movie for the Twilight Saga Eclipse, apparently they'd just started it about three weeks ago. I then called the number and someone picked up. "David Slade directing, Miranda speaking." A woman picked up. "Hi, my name is Sarah Moss. David talked to my publicist and told me to call him. Is he around?" I asked fixing my hair. "No, not right now no. He's filming up in Vancouver right now and he won't be back for a while. But I can give you his cell phone number or E-mail." I nodded to myself. "Sure, I have his E-mail but his cell number might be of use." I said and I wrote it down in a hurry. "Thanks." I said and hung up. I did all the chores outside before showering and getting dressed.

I sent him an E-mail before calling him:

Hey David. This is Sarah Moss, Cheryl told me about your offer and I'd be so incredibly happy if we could make something work. I called your office and your receptionist said you were filming not far from me. I live on Vancouver Island in Victoria. I could meet you there if nothing else. Well here are my numbers.

Home: 555-978-3128

Cell: 433-283-9783

Thanks!

-Sarah

**A.N None of those numbers are real! I made them up ;)**

I wasn't sure if I should call too. I mean, I didn't want to annoy him or seem desperate. The days seemed to be on super slow-mo. It was August 17th by the time I got a reply. I opened it excitedly.

Hello! Yes, I read you're book and I feel as if it's going to be another phenomenon. While reading it I could really see what it was telling me. The places, the people everything. It's extremely convenient that you live in Victoria seeing as I'll be filming in Vancouver for a few months. If you want to call me on my cell phone make sure you call between 1-4 pm and 7-8 pm. I'll be filming in the other time slots. Well feel free to call or E-mail!

Signed, David.

After that he and I talked quite a bit through E-mails and phone. He was really funny and very nice. He was a bit like my illustrator and editor in a way-a mind reader. School started up again and things were hectic. I had zero free time and that was a change for me. I used to be the girl you could call and she'd be free no matter what. So now that it was reversed the feeling was odd. My friends were good to me as ever. It was spring break now and I got a call from David, he had an British accent which I loved. "Hey there Sarah, David here! I'm sorry but I can't meet you at the cafe to talk. I know it's been hard to arrange time but how about you come visit me on the set? I know I'll have lots to say in person for the first time. Call me back when you get this, thanks." I heard when I got home from school. I called him back and said it would work. He gave me the address and I booked a hotel not far from there. The day before I was supposed to leave I packed all my things and put them in my car. I was going to be taking the 10:00 ferry from Victoria to Vancouver. I'd then drive to the address and get there around 3. I brought my dad's GPS and I brought Eclipse which I was now reading. I could barely sleep thinking about tomorrow's bringing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The set

I woke at 6:00 am, showered, ate and got dressed.

I said goodbye to my animals. Call me a freak but I love all of them. Even Gary, yes I somehow loved Gary. I left a note for my mom saying I'd call her when I got to my hotel and I got in a drove towards downtown Victoria. I got there at 8:30 and waited out the time by reading. I was an emotional reader. I would cry at sad parts, get mad at tense parts. I didn't get honked at this time but it was only because I set a timer for myself on my phone. I had butterflies in my stomach the entire time. I continued to get recognized and it still seemed crazy to me. I mean people asking for your autograph, I mean talk about major fame here. I ate a proper breakfast on the boat and I continued to keep up with reading Eclipse. It was favourite book of them all, I loved them all but I really think Eclipse kinda sets up the whole series. It's the height of the love triangle between Jacob, Edward and Bella. I slammed the book shut when the same message I'd heard before telling us to go to our cars blah blah blah. I got up putting my book in my purse when I got a text. It was David. He said that he was going to meet me there on set. I said that'd be great. I got in my car and started it when the ramp came down. I typed in the address before driving off and entering Vancouver. Me not being used to the city, looked in awe at all the huge buildings. There was an certain excitement to it. All the rush made me feel riveted. Today it was pouring sheets of rain and my wipers moved frantically across my window shield. The radio was playing Lady Antebellum and I sang along. I looked in my rear view mirror to merge when I saw my guitar case in the back on the floor. "Huh." I said merging. Oh! That's right, I took it to the beach bonfire a while back with some friends. That's why. I guess I should have left it at home. Oh well, too late now. I turned off the highway to where it said Portland. I then had an argument with Karen-the GPS. "Turn right on Admirals road." She would tell me. "There isn't an Admirals road Karen!" I yelled! "Re calculating." I would grumble, "Yeah no duh." I then had a screaming fit with her in my car. I wondered what I looked like to other people, probably a psycho. I then found out she though I was in Saskatoon of all places. No, I wasn't. So I changed her settings and was on my way "Turn left." Karen told me. I turned. "Turn right in 1.2 kilometers." She told me. I saw a road branching off and followed it. It was straight for a long time, then I saw a booth and people in black were everywhere. Did I come to the wrong place? I pulled up to the booth and a woman wearing-surprise!-black. "Hi, I'm Sarah Moss. I'm here to see David Slade." I said and she looked up and smiled. "Wow, you're Sarah Moss! Yes he told me about you but I'm going to need to see two forms of ID and your passport." I was a bit take aback by her serious tone. "Oh, alright." I said. I brought my passport, and I had my drivers license and a picture of me with my sisters. I handed them to her and she took them and eyed them. "Alright, yup. Okay. I'd say you're good to go." I smiled and took them back and she opened the gates for me. I drove in. It was still sheeting rain. I saw trailers in the distance and I parked next to another car. Hopefully that was where you were supposed to park. I really didn't want to get towed. I got out and walked through the rain hood down, I really didn't care. I learned to love rain. I mean, living in such a rainy place you tend to get used to it and even like it. I walked to some more gates and pushed them open. Then things were chaotic. Seriously. People were rushing around with clothing racks, props, talking into headsets, pushing camera's on carts. I paused. "Wow." I said and took in the scene. And then Someone ran into me. "Sorry." I said and they walked away. Alright then, rude much. I walked forward and almost got hit with a clothing rack, then I almost tripped over a cord for a camera. I made it and sighed. My hair was dripping wet from it taking so long. My coat was soaked but my under layers were okay. I walked some more. I wasn't sure who to talk to. I didn't know anyone here. Maybe someone my age was here. Then I saw a three people all dressed in rain coats in a circle talking. They looked around my age. Maybe they were interns. I walked up to them. "Uh, Hi. I'm Sarah. I'm looking for David have you seen him?" I asked and they all turned to look at me. My mouth fell open. "Holy crap." I said quietly. There standing before me was the three main characters in the Twilight Saga. I laughed nervously. "Uh..Hi." Closest to me was Taylor Lautner. And man he was something to look at. I averted my eyes quickly. Kristen Stewart looked at me. "If you're looking for David he got called because we might have lost a scene. That's why we stopped filming." I nodded. "Alright." I said fiddling with my necklace. Robert Pattinson looked at me next. "Why are you looking for him?" He asked with an accent, a British accent no less. "Well I'm Sarah Moss and he might be making my book Ele-" I was cut off by Kristen. "Elements! Oh my god I love that book!" She told me and my eyebrows shot up. "Really, wow that's amazing. Thank you." She looked very interested in me all of a sudden. "Wait, how old are you?" She asked looking at me quizzically. "17." I answered and she laughed. "Wow, you're so young to be doing something so incredible." I smiled, was this real? "Thank you! That's so cool to hear. But yeah, David called my publicist who called me and told me that he wanted to make my book into a movie." A piece of my hair got in my eyes. Annoyed, I brushed it out of the way. "Oh, that's right. Kristen was talking about reading some really good book." Taylor said talking for the first time. I looked down for a moment before focusing on my hands. "Yeah, right now it seems pretty surreal." I said looking up and my eyes locking with Taylor's brown ones. I blushed and Robert looked at me stunned. "Wait, you're _17 _and you've written a book?" I laughed and bit my lip. "Yeah." Taylor looked at me. "How did you do it?" I suddenly felt more comfortable talking with them. They were more like normal people I was talking to rather than movie stars. "Well I started it when I was 10-" I got cut off by Kristen. "You started writing it when you were 10?" I nodded. "Yeah. I'd always loved reading and then when I got mad at books for being a certain way I would take the stories and twist them to what I wanted them to be like. And I turned out to be pretty good at it. So I decided to write one. My family wasn't exactly supportive of my thoughts of how I'd be a writer when I was older. They thought I'd give up or just get tired of it. I guess they considered it a bit of a phase. Something temporary. But I kept at it for 6 years. Always changing it and then when I finished it, I sent it in to get published and then Scholastic accepted me and well-Here I am." I explained. Taylor looked at me. "That's quite a story. Where are you from?" He asked me putting his hands in his pockets. "Victoria, on the island. In a small town called Metchosin. It has about 5300 people." He whistled low. "Wow, so a small town girl becomes a big time writer." Robert concluded. I shrugged. "I guess." Kristen shook her head. "That book's just so good. How did you write it when you were only 10?" I laughed at her idea. "I changed it _so_ much. You have no clue. I really started to lay down the story when I was around the ages of 12 or 14. When I was 10 and 11 all I really was focused on was just making it all happy. It wasn't until I was 12 that I got a taste of drama and what life throws at you." Robert looked at me. "You seem pretty wise for only 17." I laughed and shrugged. "Well I guess it's just because I always think about how things are going to affect people. I mean with writing and your characters you need to know how they will react because if you build this character and you make them seem one way all throughout the book and you change it completely, well then people will just be really confused. So you have to kinda think to yourself: If I make them do this, how will this person react? What will they do? So I guess needing to do that with writing it's kinda followed me in my head." They laughed at my short speech and I blushed. "You do have the mind to be a writer." Taylor said. I flashed a smile. "Well, I aim for that." He laughed and smiled. Wow, his smile is amazing. Just then a football came out of nowhere and it came hurtling towards me. I'd grown up with boys, and we played football a lot. I caught it firmly in my grasp. I threw it a few times just seeing what it was like. "Someone probably wants this back." I mused. I positioned it and threw it so it spiraled. I saw it fly through the air and to where it had come from. Taylor whistled and looked at me. "Where did you learn to throw like that?" I laughed. "When you have a family full of teenage boys, you learn to throw a football regardless." He, Kristen and Robert laughed and I joined in. "I bet it was Alex and Bronson and all of them." Kristen predicted. Just then a group of guys came running over holding the football. "God! Go easy on us Taylor! That had to be your hardest throw yet!" One of them said. Taylor killed himself laughing and then he spoke. "It wasn't me, it was Sarah." Their eyes fell on me. They burst out laughing. "Yeah right. Who was it? Rob?" They asked and he shook his head. "No, it really was her." They looked suspicious. "Prove it." One of them said and threw it to me and I caught it. One of the bulkier ones ran and stopped about 30 meters. I could throw about 50. So it wasn't that hard. I wound up my arm and sent it spiraling again towards him. He caught it in the air and came running back. "Holy crap!" He said and they all looked at me stunned. "I grew up around boys." Then the one who had caught it looked at me. "Why are you here? I haven't seen you around set before." I basically went over what I had told everyone else and their reactions were the same. It was weird but nice to see that thes famous people weren't what you always expected them to be like. After that we played football in the rain. It was fun. The teams were: Me, Rob, Kristen and Alex. The other team was: Taylor, Bronson, Tyson and Solomon. It was pretty even. My biggest competition was Taylor though. He would tackle me as soon as I got the ball. But sometimes I would be able to get away. I was to slim for him to get a good hold on me right away. One time I went to tackle Taylor. So I went to grab him, but ended up getting piggy backed. We killed ourselves laughing after that because when he went to pass it I put my hand out and it fell down and he tripped over it. They were really fun and nice people. They were like my friends. Even though it had been one day it was a fun day. I was walking towards the table laid out with food where Taylor was. "Hey." I said grabbing three sandwiches. He had the same amount. "Hi, whoa, why are you having so much?" I elbowed him. "I'm hungry." He laughed. "Ouch," I laughed. I turned and smiled. He smiled back. "You have some uh, mud on your cheek." He said and I went to brush it off. "No other-no right-there." He said and he wiped it away and I blushed. "Thanks, it's probably from that joy ride." I said grabbing a bottle of water and he laughed. It was cold out, but the rain had stopped. Everyone was in a circle under the tent. I had gotten the chance to meet everyone else. Ashley Greene, Nikki Reed, everyone who wasn't there in the morning. They were easy to talk to. They didn't seem like people who were on TV and in magazines. They were all just really close friends. And they welcomed me in. I did end up talking to David, they didn't loose the footage they thought they had but it did take them a while to fix it because of of the cameras blacked out for some reason. I sat down beside Rob and Taylor. Rob looked at me astonished. "I never knew someone so small could eat so much." He said laughing. "Shut up." I muttered taking a bite. They laughed. After I ate I needed to know the time. Taylor was wearing a watch so I took his wrist and tried to read the time. "What are you doing?" He asked me laughing. I turned it the other way around. "Trying to read the time." I said I saw it was about nine thirty. "Aw crap I have to go." I said getting up. He pulled me back. "Stay, we're having a bonfire tonight. It'd be fun if you stayed." It was hard to resist. "Alright I'll stay but I won't be able to stay for long." He yessed. I laughed and soon everyone was gathering around a fire pit. Kristen came out with a guitar and that gave me an idea. "Hey, I have my guitar, I brought it by mistake. Do you want me to go get it?" She shrugged. "Up to you." She said and I ran to get it. I brought back my battered case and everyone was there. The only seat left was beside Taylor. I sat down and took out my guitar. Kristen admired it. "Man yours is great!" I laughed. "Thanks, your too." I said admiring her 12 string. "What first?" I asked her getting out my pick. "Well what do you know?" She asked and I shrugged. "Most stuff." She looked to everyone else.

"What do you guys want first?" They contemplated. "Time of your life, Green Day?" Alex suggested. I sighed internally. One I knew. I lead and Kristen followed. Not many people knew the lyrics so I helped them out. "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time." I sang along and they followed willingly enough. By the time the chorus hit we all knew it. "It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life." We sang and I laughed when we finished. I strummed some more. "So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good times." I sang and they continued to follow my lead. "Tattoo's of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth it was worth all the while." We sang the chorus and everyone laughed at each others voices. I did a solo because Kristen didn't know it and then we sang the chorus again and she joined in. We sung it one last time and when I hit the last note everyone cheered. Rob looked at me. "Sarah why didn't you tell us you were so good at singing?" I blushed. "Well, I didn't know I was but thanks. What's next?" I asked changing the subject. "How about something out of here?" Taylor asked grabbing my song book. I tried to snatch it from him. "Hey! Get your paws of that!" I said and he made it go out of my reach. He flipped through it while people laughed. "This one!" He said pointing to a song I wrote called. "Don't leave me"

I had written that one about how my mom must've been feeling about me growing up, and my fears about growing up, except from someone else's point of view. And then at the end it turns out to be me and how I face my fears. Also how I had this insane fear of losing her, all of my family. The idea haunted me. I groaned. "Why?" I asked. People started shouting reasons at me. "Because you're so good at singing! Because we wanna hear it!" I put up my hand. "Okay okay. Hush, I'll do it." Everyone went quiet. "Monday morning, you drag me outta bed. You say good mornin my little sleepy head. I love your attitude, the jokes you always laugh at, you try to make everyone smile, even when you're feeling bad." I continued to strum the melody. "And it's the days that I'm always feeling sad, their cold and gray. But you somehow manage to bring out the sunshine every single day." I said my voice raising for the chorus. "So don't leave me. Promise me you'll stay, beside me forever, where I feel safe. I don't want wanna grow up. I don't want things to change. I want everything, to stay the way it is. So just, don't leave me. Don't leave me." I said and continued to play. "It's the first day of high school, I start to cry. You pull me in and say, honey you'll be alright, these are the reasons why, it's just another day in your life. You'd have to face it soon. But I'm gonna stay here the entire time. So baby just hold on tight." I went through the chorus. "So, here I am today. Sitting in my room. I can hear your distant laughter as you talk on the phone. So I'd thought I'd take this moment to just let you know...You're the best mom I've ever known..." I trailed and stopped playing and then started a few seconds later. I went through the chorus and stopped playing as the song ended. And people cheered. Kristen turned to me, "Sarah! That was amazing!" I laughed nervously. "Thanks." People said the same and we played other songs including The Climb, Party in the USA and See you again. As you can see Miley Cyrus was a big hit. It was mostly because everyone knew the lyrics. It was ten thirty when it ended. I packed up my guitar. Everyone went to their trailers and said goodbye to me. I said I'd be back tomorrow so I'd see them then. I was seeing what I hadn't thought to bring back. "Okay, guitar, purse, song book-" I grunted. I bet Taylor still had it. I looked for him and found him in front of his trailer reading through it. "Hey! I need that back!" I said coming up to him and trying to reach it but once again he held it out of my reach. "You're so annoying." I grumbled. He laughed. "These are really good. Why didn't you become a singer song writer instead of an author?" He asked me. I shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I've always liked writing a lot more." I took it from him. "Thank you and see you tomorrow." I said giving him a quick hug. I said goodbye to everyone I had missed and drove to my hotel. I got there exhausted and checked in. I showered and went right to bed setting my alarm for 6:00 am


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Games

I slept well and got up. I splashed cold water on my face on got dressed. I put my hair up as I usually did and got changed.

I went down to the buffet at the hotel and ate some pancakes and tea. I swear, tea is like my coffee. I drove to the set and I was just let in. Word had spread about me and now lots of people seemed to know me. I found everyone sitting and eating. The smell of bacon and eggs was in the air. "Hey Sarah." They greeted me. "Hi." I said and sat down. I saw their plates full of bacon and omelets. I stole a piece of bacon off Taylor's plate. "Hey! That's my bacon." I put it in my mouth. "Not anymore," I said tauntingly. I killed myself laughing as I continued to steal pieces off his plate while he wasn't watching. "What's on schedule for today?" I asked Kristen as she took a sip of coffee. "Uh, I think some Bella and Edward scenes in the meadow." I nodded. I knew the part. I nudged Taylor. "What about you?" I asked him. He shrugged. "As far as I know I'm not really involved yet. Depends on timing." I nodded. After they ate I talked a bit with David while he had time. When the scene started I watched at the sidelines. It was awesome. They really did seem like Edward and Bella. Someone walked by and handed me a bowl of grapes. "Uh, okay?" I said and ate one. I ate a few more as the scene went on and I almost chocked on one trying to laugh when Kristen mixed up her words. I felt a hand on my back. "You okay?" Taylor asked me as I swallowed and coughed. I felt my eyes water. I took time to breath. "God, I hate it when that happens.'' I said clearing my throat. "That was actually pretty funny." He said stifling laughter. I threw a grape at him and he caught it in his mouth. "Whoa ha-ha! That's so cool!" I said throwing him another one. He caught it and we gradually made the distance farther and farther. We ran out of grapes and I called him over. "We're out of grapes." I said disappointed. He laughed. "That's okay, we need to kill more time anyway." I put down the bowl on a nearby table and turned to Taylor. "Well what are we gonna do?" I asked putting my thumbs in my jeans back pockets and walking with him. He shrugged. "Whatever, I'm not picky." I nodded. "Alright, well lets think. What's there to do here?" I asked I'd never spent much time here to know. His face lit up. "Are you up for trying something new?" He asked smiling at me cunningly. I bit my lip. "Am I?" I asked and grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to a tarp tent. He opened up the door and there I saw a dirt bike. My mouth fell open. "What? We're gonna ride that!" He nodded and laughed. I sighed. "Nothing ventured nothing gained." I said simply. "Yes!" He said and wheeled it out. He got on and smiled at me. "God, I am so going to regret this." I said getting on behind him. He laughed. He started the bike and it startled me and I immediately threw my arms around his middle. I heard him laugh. "You suck." I said as we pulled forward. We took a dirt path that led out onto the road. I screamed every time we turned. I'm pretty sure he took the windiest road ever. It felt like you were going to fall when you turned. Like welcoming the ground to your face. When we made a particularly sharp turn I squeezed him so hard I thought I was going to hurt him. "Oh my god Taylor!" He laughed. He was enjoying himself quite a bit. We drove back to the set using the same path and we got off. "Well what did you think?" Taylor asked me parking the bike. I ran a hand through my hair and laughed. "My god that was amazing but so scary at the same time!" I said and he laughed. "Glad you enjoyed it." I pointed a finger up at him. "You turning to freak me out was not funny." I said and he grabbed my finger. "No pointing fingers Sarah, it's rude." He joked. I wiggled my finger out of his grasp. "That may be true but it's different when I do it to you, it's not as rude." He laughed. "I guess your right." I looked to him as we walked. "How much time did we kill?" I asked. He looked to his watch. "About an hour." I groaned. This was going to be a long day. "So, we need to kill more time. What can we do?" I asked. "What needs to be killed?" Asked Ashley as she joined us. I laughed. "Time."

"Ah..." She nodded. "Yeah, so far we have nothing to do." Just then Rob and Kristen came over. "What are you guys doing?" I smiled. "It's the best thing ever:Nothing!" They laughed. Then an idea hit me. "Do you guys have board games here?" I asked them and they shook their heads. "That's alright I'll go out and get some. It will give us something to do. Anyone wanna come?" I asked and Ashley immediately sped up. "Me and no one else. I need to talk to Sarah." I laughed at her control. We walked to the car leaving everyone behind us. "Why did you need to talk to me?" I asked getting in. "I think everyone would like to know." I started the car and pulled out. "Alright, and that would be..." I asked looking to her. She thought hard about what she was going say. I was already on the road until she spoke. "How do you not freak out about us? Like we love our fans but why aren't you asking for pictures and autographs?" I laughed. This was her hard to ask question? "Easy." I said turning on to the highway. She cocked and eyebrow are me. "It's not that hard for me to treat you as normal people because I myself aren't that normal. I mean I go to signings and interviews and I get asked from people to get my autograph. So I can kinda relate to you in a way because it's nice to find someone who kinda knows what it's like. And plus you guys act and seem like normal people to me. So again it's nice to find someone who I can relate to and have fun with. Not that I'm not a fan, I am but I think of you guys more like friends." Her eyes were wide. "Wow, you're amazing Sarah. It's nice to have a friend-fan like you. Because we love our fans but some of them are very...Passionate." I laughed and nodded as I turned right. "I can imagine." I pulled into the parking lot of an department store. "They should have something here." I said getting out and walking through the automatic doors. Ashley followed me in and we went searching. I found Monopoly and Yahtzee and Ashley found UNO and pictionary. We brought them up to the till and grabbed some chocolate bars and a eight pack of pop. We bought them and luckily weren't recognized. We went back to my car and threw everything in the back. I got in to avoid the chilly afternoon. "Lets go, I swear that chocolate is calling my name." I said laughing and pulling out. Ash and I talked for a while more until we got to set and brought the bags to where Taylor, Kristen and Rob were all sitting. "Alright we have, Monopoly, Yahtzee, Pictionary and UNO." I said sitting down and bringing the games out one by one. I sighed and sat back. "Well," I said clapping my hands against my lap. Kristen's eyes scanned the games. "I feel like playing Monopoly. It will last the longest." She suggested. I shrugged. "I'm fine with anything. But if you pick any of these," I said smiling devilishly. "I will crush you." Rob laughed. "I think I may be just a tad bit scared by the tiny girl." I went to smack him but he dodged. "You should be scared." I said. We started Monopoly and Taylor was in the lead, then me, then Rob, then Taylor, then me. Poor Kristen almost went bankrupt and Ashley lost about 25 turns into the game. When we finished Taylor and I tied. I won by the rock paper scissors. "Told you. I am skilled at board games." I told Taylor who was helping me clear up the game. "I'll win the next one, which is going to be Yahtzee." He said grabbing the game. I put down the board and the game began. Kristen was better at this, but Taylor and I were still neck in neck. It was Taylor's turn and he rolled the dice just as Kristen's phone rang. She got up and answered it. Call me weird but I always look where the phone rang. I have no clue why but I always do. I jus like watching the annoyance disappear. Out of the corner of my eye thought I saw Taylor's arm go out and change his dices numbers. I spun my head around and looked. All of them were six. "YHATZEE!" He yelled. My mouth fell open. "What? No! You changed them I saw you!" I said and he shook his head. "Nope, it was all luck." I was exasperated. "No! You changed it you little cheater!" I said he laughed. "No," He resisted. "You are so wrong and stubborn! I saw you change them!" He laughed. "No I didn't you're just paranoid!" I laughed at our argument. "This is the start of one great friendship eh?" I laughed and he smiled.

We finished the game and by that time everyone was needed so I just watched. One the end of another day came rolling around I said goodbye. Two days felt like two weeks with them. They just let me into their family of cast members. They told me their "fan stories" as I liked to call them. I learned that Taylor had the most interesting ones. A woman tattooed his signature on her arm underneath a tattoo of the wolf pack symbol. A Twilight mom wanted him to sign her "Team Taylor" panties. I laughed so hard at these stories. Rob had been proposed marriage a few times and Kristen had tons of shirts made by her fans with things like "I'm no vamp but I love you". Kristen said she had the day off tomorrow and asked me to go shopping. She didn't exactly strike me as the shopping type but I accepted. I left saying goodbye after talking with David some more, I spent as much time with him as I could but he was busy a lot of the time. But I had a feeling things were looking good for me right then.

Chapter 5: Shopping

and Talking

I met up with Kristen at the set and we headed out after saying a quick hello to everyone. I drove around until we found a small mall. We got out and walked towards the small building and Kristen said to me, "What are you gonna buy?" I shrugged. "Not sure, whatever catches my eye I guess." I had just been sent money in royalties the night before so I was all good. We walked in and it wasn't that busy. It being so small was a good thing-less fans. We walked into the first store to our right called "Stitches". I found a green shirt that had a one shoulder look and had a diamond(not real of course) band around the waist. I tried it on before buying it at the same time Kristen was trying on a black top with a microphone and a few tares. We walked out at the same time, my eyes fell on her. "Kristen that looks amazing on you!" She laughed. "Thanks, but you're one to talk." She said waving a hand at the shirt. It hugged my form nicely and complemented my hair. I looked to her. "I'll buy this if you buy that." I negotiated. She nodded. "Deal." I laughed. I changed and went to buy it. Kristen was asked for her autograph and she obliged. We walked out and went to a music store. I discovered that Kristen liked music buying better then just clothes. She got two CD's of the Beatles and I got a Lady Antebellum. She looked at me. "You're too modern." I laughed. "Well I could turn around and say you're too old, but I didn't well... I _haven't." _She nodded. "Fair enough." We paid for them and luckily weren't recognized. Well we were, we just ran because the guy was super creepy. "Man, that dude was creeping me out!" Kristen said looking at me half scared half amused. "Yeah, creeper." I agreed. We walked into a shoe store and I went to the flats first. I didn't find anything so I went to the heels. I looked at a pair. "Hey Kristen, what do you think of these?" I asked slipping them on and standing up. "They look great on you. What about these?" She asked looking down at a pair of gladiator shoes. My mouth fell open. "Get them right now! Or I will buy them for you and give them to you and then you will fell so guilty that you can't re-gift it so you will end up wearing them. And since that took me so long to say, it will probably take that long. So just save you and me both the trouble and buy it." I said running out of breath. "Whoa, okay I'll get them, but like you said before: Only if you get those." I sighed and laughed. "Alright. Fine." We bought the shoes and shopped until two or so. I ended up filling my car with, that green shirt, dark skinny jeans, a purple scarf, the shoes, a pair of earrings and a necklace and the cutest red dress.

Kristen got, the shirt, the shoes, a light green shirt with silver sleeves, some skinny white wash jeans, a bracelet, and a simple perfume. We got into the car and huffed. A day of shopping could really wipe you out. We laughed because of our huffing and I started the car. It was cloudy and muggy out today. My hair was feeling stressed being in a ponytail all day so I let it out at a stop light for the first time in public. I mean I don't mind my hair, not much anyways. Kristen looked to me shocked. Her look made me a bit worried. "What is it?" I asked. And she laughed once looking forward until turning to face me as we continued on towards the set. "Well, it's just I've never seen you with your hair down." I grimaced. "Yeah, I know. It sucks right now." I said at the mess of red hair falling to about my ribs. She laughed and shook her head. "No, it looks great-which is what surprised me. Why don't you wear it down more often?" I shrugged. I have chores at home, and it's kinda hard to do them when your hair is getting in your eyes." She shrugged. "Fair enough, but seriously. Wear it down more. You look amazing with it like that." I sighed. "Fine I'll try. But no guarantees." She flashed a smile. "That's all I ask. And what kind of chores?" She asked me as I turned onto the highway. "I have a bit of a farm at my house. We have cattle, pigs, horses, chickens and sheep." She whistled. "Holy crap!" I laughed. "Yeah, so while you're feeding the pigs you don't exactly want your hair in the slop." She looked a bit disgusted but I laughed. "I'll show you one day, if you ever come to Victoria." We talked a bit more along the way and soon we were pulling up to the set and the gate opened immediately. I got out after parking and helped Kristen bring her bags to her trailer. After we packed them away we went outside and found everyone. I sat down. Nikki looked to me. "Sarah, is that your hair normally?" She asked me tilting her head a bit. "Um, yeah. Why?" I asked settling into the chair. "Well it just looks so nice." I laughed. "Right well thanks. anyways I wish I had your hair though." Her long brown hair was beautiful. She shook her head. "Please, it's only choosing to cooperate now." I shook my head. "Right, okay Nik." Just then my cell phone rang and I pulled it out. It was my best friend Nicole. "Hey Nikki." I said answering. "Hey! How are you! Where are you!" She shot questions at me. I laughed. "I'm good, I'm on set right now," I heard her gasp. "The set of where-the set of _what!" _I laughed again at her excitement. "Don't scream okay?" She laughed. "I don't make those kind of promises. Tell me." She urged. I braced myself by holding the phone a fraction away form my ear. "Eclipse." I said in one word and she screamed. It was so loud Nikki and Kristen looked at me. I muffled the screaming by putting my hand over the speaker. "My best friend loves the movies and so she's freaking out." They laughed. Just then Taylor came over and sat down beside me and an idea flew into my head. "Would you mind saying hello to my friend?" I asked, Nicole would freak. "Uh, alright." I took the phone back. "Nicole! Get a grip! Now talk to a friend I made here." I handed the phone to Taylor. "Hey Nicole, this is Taylor Lautner." He flinched when more screaming came. I took it from him. "Hey, I have to go now alright? I miss you and love you. Okay yup alright bye." I said and hung up. I laughed. "She's a screamer." I laughed at his term. He had told me, there were three different levels of fans. Screamers, criers and then, fainters. I loved all their stories. A lot. Taylor looked at me. "Sarah, why don't you wear your hair like that more often? It looks pretty." I blushed. "Well thanks. I'm starving. When's dinner?"


End file.
